


Cursed Black and Blue

by Elementiss_5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Control Issues, Cursed Paladins, F/M, Fear, Gen, Mutant Powers, Powers Lance, Powers Shiro, Protective Hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementiss_5/pseuds/Elementiss_5
Summary: During Tears of Balmera, Haggar came to the Castle of Lions, in secret and placed two acient spirits of power into Shiro and Lance, putting them both into a coma like state. When they came out, Lance would freeze everything he touches and Shiro made metal mend and bold and control the power system, just by emotions and move darkness with his mind. The team plans to help out, but when Zarkon gets his hands on one of the two, everything is about to go down. Yeah, this will be fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I based a little of this after my friend makign me watch the trailer of SNOW QUEEN: FIRE AND ICE. This is just something I came out with to deal with my writer's block on ICE WOLF PALADIN. Please mind my cappy spelling(If I do spell anything wrong)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sendak, one of many generals was looking over the plans. He knew that one paladin was in the castle, wanting to rescue the two paladins in his clutches. He looked over and saw the black one was trying to get up and the blue one was unresponsive. He went back to work, checking over the plans ti get the lions to Zarkon.

Meanwhile, Haggar was looking over the many objects she had. She then found two gems, near the corner of the experimenting room. One was a blue gem with a white snowflake in the center. The other gem was purple and had a symbol in it she couldn't quite interpect, but both were shaped like a diamond with a star around the edges. She then got one wicked grin and went over to Zarkon.

"You magesty, I have a way to get the paladins out of the way and the lions to the galra empire." She said, bowing before a back turned Zarkon.

He turned around, facing the kneeling witch and asked, "How so Haggar? We have almost won."

She used her magic and pulled out the two gems, making sure they weren't cracked in any way and let them be in front of Zarkon, until she brought them back to her hand.

"These gems can give two paladins powers, but the spirits that lay dormant in them could be our key to gaining two of the strongest paladins of Voltron. And if the plan fails, this one will already be set in motion. All I await is your premission." She said.

Zarkon nodded and she bowed and again and began to exit the main room. She came to a dark room and put the gems on the floor. She ripped them both apart and two spirits came forth, right in front of her.

One was a woman with snow white hair, tied up in a bun with ice cold blue eyes and brown skin. She wore a lon sleeve blue dress that went to the knees, but sfter that it was smoke. The dress had designs of ice and snowflakes all over it. Next to her was a man with black hair and black skiny skin with purple eyes, but no irises, unlike the woman nest to him. He wore a purple braclete on his left hand and just had on a grey sleeveless vest with black pants, but like woman, just faded once it was at his knees.

"Who are you?" The woman asked. Hagger replied, "I am Haggar, witch of Zarkon and I know you madam are Winter, queen of ice and the man is Yamir, king of power and darkness." Yamir smiled and said, "Our reputation processes us. And I can tell that there is darkness around your heart. Thank you for releasing us. Now what do you want?" Haggar chuckled and said, "Well, I need you to do a favor for me. I know you both have a reputuion with the paladins of Voltron."

This comment made them both growl in anger and a few things went flying in the dark room.

"The paladins are the reason why I couldn't see either of my sons grow up or see my husband again." Winter said, but then began to cry her heart out.

"I know they hurt you very much but now you can get revenge. You just need to one thing for me. Take over the blue and black paladin with your powers. Bring them to us and we will help you destroy the rest." Haggar said.

The two nodded and disappeared, in a wiff of smoke. They came down to Arus and got through the cracks of the castle, to find a struggling Shiro and unconcious Lance. They both saw the armor and looked at each other and smirked.

They both flew down, unoticed by Shiro, who was trying wake up. Winter and Yamir flew to the two, going through them. Shiro then left ice enter his veins and so did Lance, making him wake up a little, showing ice blue eyes and Shiro's eyes changed into a glowing purple, but he then black out, not knowing what happened.


End file.
